tdprofandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Courtney and Tyler. Overview Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Along with everyone else on the dock, Courtney falls into the sea after Tyler crashes into everyone. Courtney initally gets mad at Tyler, and yells at him. Later on, Tyler checks to see if Courtney and her team are ok after having been attacked by Fang. Volleybrawl Courtney mentions that she believes Tyler deserves to stay in the competition more than Samey at the elimination ceremony. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings At the challenge, Courtney and Tyler are put up against each other. Tyler at first wishes luck to Courtney, but Courtney just punches him down and warns him that he will never win a challenge agaisnt her. Now determined, Tyler gets up and attempts to bear her, only to lose by one point. Courtney smirks at Tyler, and walks away in pride, much to Tyler's anger. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train After Courtney constantly making fun of others during the challenge, Tyler suggests to Dawn that she should try and "kill" Courtney in the challenge. He becomes fustrated when Dawn rather "kills" Duncan, as Tyler doesn't like Courtney's mean nature towards others. After it is revealed that Tyler had eliminated Dawn at the elimination ceremony, Courtney was impressed with Tyler. Topple on the Luck Players Courtney laughs at Tyler when he trips onto Chef Hatchet. During the challenge, Courtney expresses multiple times that she is fustrated each time Tyler scored a point. The Super Wi-Fi Spies After waking up after being smoked by Chris, Tyler calms down Courtney when she goes on a rampage. yler calmed down Courtney by saying that if she stays, she can get closer to the money, calming her down. Tyler starts to doubt his alliance, as they seem more stronger in challenges than the other alliance. This causes Tyler to convince everyone including Courtney to vote off Heather for being a threat and being too manipulative. At the end of the episode, Courtney notices that Duncan and Sky are starting to get closer. This leads to Courtney becoming jealous and asking Tyler for help. She tries and pressures Tyler into trying to break them up, however, Tyler tells Courtney that he won't, as he is friends with both Duncan and Sky and will not ruin their relationship. Puzzle Riot Tyler is waken up by Courtney and Gwen's agruing, annoying him. Tyler and the guys start to suggest the idea of eliminating either one of them soon. After Courtney scored a point in the challenge, Tyler congratulates her, only to be yelled at by Courtney that she would obviously get a point. Tyler ends up voting off Courtney at the elimination ceremony, unable to decide who he wants out. Courtney had no problem with eliminating Lindsay, Tyler's girlfriend and even attempts to cheer up Tyler after she leaves. Korean Teaching or Learning Courtney continues to try and convince Tyler to break the bond between Duncan and Sky, but to no avail. This angers Courtney a lot, where she eventually storms off. After Tyler joins Cameron and Noah on a reward, they begin to strategize, where they believe they should eliminate Courtney and Gwen. Tyler mentions that Courtney has become a tough player, and is very negative. Tyler ends up voting off Courtney, where she and Gwen are eliminated in a double elimination. Courtney was furious at everyone including Tyler. Tyler waves goodbye to her as she rides the Boat of Losers. Final Four Face Off! Courtney returns with the rest of the eliminated contestants, where she forgives Tyler for eliminating her. She is one of the many people to support Tyler in the challenge. She was disappointed when Tyler was eliminated in the end. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction During the challenge, Tyler asks Courtney and Scott how their team is going, in order to get some insight, only for the both of them to give no information to Tyler. Tyler however congratulates Courtney on her victory after they won the challenge. Dancing With Cowboys During the challenge, Courtney enjoys the western song Tyler sings, which makes her mad because he is not on her team. When it's Courtney turn against Noah, Tyler attempts to save Courtney from not competing, as Chris was gonna end the challenge because she took too long. However, he is unable to accomplish this. He wishes luck to Courtney before the elimination ceremony, only for her to be blindsided by her team., much to Tyler's disappointment. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Tyler is still upset that Courtney was eliminated, believing that Ezekiel should have been eliminated instead. Red Dead Mergiton Despite both having been eliminated, they are brought back as judges of the remaining contestants. They continue to bond as friends, and this eventually leads to Tyler purposing a plan of giving Dakota and Noah's team low scores for pay back. At first Courtney was hestitant, but then agreed to the plan. Both Courtney and Tyler could agree that Heather and Katie's play was by far the best, and Dakota and Noah was the worst. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Once again, Courtney and Tyler return as judges, along with Dakota. Courtney and Tyler continue to have friendly interactions Total Drama Around the World Egyptian Torture Total Drama Toxic Brawl Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Toxic Battle of...Doom! En-Toxicating Trivia See Also